You Should've Said So
by HoA-Luvz2303
Summary: All Eddie wants is just for Patricia to become his woman again, not a regular friend. But Patricia's not letting that happen easily.
1. Chapter 1

_"I hate you." Patricia whimpered before running off, out of the hallway._

The scene kept replaying in Eddie's head as he laid on his bed, awake at 1 a.m. He had school the upcoming day -well, in a few hours- but he just couldn't sleep. He was too worried of what might happen between Patricia and him, were they broken up? Eddie suspected they were, how could they not? Patricia had stated that she _hated_ him_._

His thoughts kept swirling around his head. Forget about the house mysteries, Patricia was already a complicated mystery to him. Eddie loved her so much that he wanted to know everything about her so he could be her compatible boyfriend. Yes, Eddie loved Patricia.

He was just so confused with everything. How did he get into this much of a mess? When he first came here, he was the bad boy, the flirt. When he first met Patricia, never had he thought he would fall for her, never had it crossed his mind that he would spend all his time just to make her fall for him. Never had it crossed his mind that everything that had happened, would happen. And now, there he was, a now matured Eddie, laying on bed awake, thinking about that one girl he truly loved.

These are one of those times when he needed a snack so badly, so he went off to the kitchen, hoping to make it there unspotted, so he could whip a cookie and a glass of water and return back to his room.

Unfortunately, his wish didn't came true.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Patricia sitting at the dinner table, drowning a glass of water. Eddie tried to sneak into kitchen, but just like any other movie, he got caught by Patricia.

"Uh, I'll just-" Patricia stammered, but Eddie cut her off.

"Patricia, please just hear me out." Eddie pleaded.

"Eddie, I don't need any explanations, I know you cheated on me, it's alright. We've broken up, now you can go date her, whoever she was. If you didn't want to date me in the first place, you could've just said so. You've could've just said so after I kissed you, and not go on with our relationship. Instead of breaking my heart, you should've just said that you didn't want to date me." Patricia said, her voice shaking, and hurt obvious in her eyes, before walking off, leaving Eddie standing in the kitchen, flabbergasted.

_I lost her_, Eddie thought, _but I'm gonna get her back, no matter what._

* * *

**Hi! This is my new fanfic, might be multi-chaptered, idk. So, my hiatus has officially ended! Yay. I'll try to update Default or Destiny, and My Time to Leave as well (:**

**Follow my insta please? It's livinglikeafangirl and spiritsofsquee c:**

**Cheers to you,**

**-Eva xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, at breakfast, the tension between Eddie and Patricia was just so thick, you could slice with a knife. It was just like their first day back all over again. They tried their best to avoid each other everywhere they go, they tried to not look, or even glance at each other, they had to resist that longing urge, because they were broken up, right?

But first things first, how could they avoid each other if they live in the same house, go to nearly the same classes, bump to each other almost all the time, and belong in the same mystery club?

And today, things just got worse.

It was second period, which meant chemistry for Eddie and Patricia. Students entered the lab, to find that each seat has name tags placed on top of them.

Figures, they had a new teacher.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Sheldon. I'll be your new chemistry teacher. Now, please find your names, and take a seat." Mr. Sheldon informed. The students wandered off to find their seats, which took about 5 minutes approximately. While some were excited and happy that they were seated with who they desire, it was the contrary for the lovesick but broken up couple.

They were seated with each other.

Of course they wanted to be in the same rows, while they were together. But they weren't. They have broken up last night, and today they wanted nothing more but to stay away from each other, but yet they long to be with each other.

Eddie and Patricia were just _too complicated._

Eddie and Patricia went to their seats, and tried to keep a decent distance between one another.

"Alright then, today we'll be learning about..." Mr. Sheldon ranted on and on about whatever the class was about, but the two paid half to no attention. They were too busy wandering about the other.

Patricia was thinking whether he was actually cheating on her or not at all, while Eddie was thinking on how to actually get her back. He was determined and he was ready.

**Hello people. I am alive.**

**Lol.**

**Hey! Sorry for not updating so long. I had writer's block and I guess I was too addicted with IG to actually update. And I might still be fangirling over the fact that Nadia a.k.a houseofanubishoa actually noticed this story! SQUEE!**

**Anyway.. On updating. I don't have a particular time schedule on when to update this. Maybe when this story gets more interest I'll set a schedule.**

**And actually, I don't have a fixed plot on this story. I guess it's a go-with-the-flow kind of story. I don't know at what chapter this story will end, but I'm aiming for 15-20, so you guys won't actually be too bored, and the storyline won't be rushed. I don't know whether this story would have a happy or sad ending, if it's sad then I'll try to make it angsty as possible, and if it's a happy ending, well I'll try to make Eddie and Patricia a bit more cliched, but not too OOC, because, let's face it, Peddie is the most clíche couple in existence. Did that make sense?**

**And.. Yes this one didn't have ANY dialogue exchanged between the two. It was more thought-based, dialogue probably would be in the next chapter.**

**And my other stories.. I lost my USB and I don't have back-ups, so all my files are gone, and I won't be updating anything other than this for a while.**

**Well, that was a long A/N, wouldn't want to make it longer, so, bye!**

**Cheers,**

**-Eva xx**


End file.
